Vogue
by hephaestionthewriter
Summary: Mike Logan and his son - Lennie go shopping.


Law & Order: Exiled

Law & Order: Criminal Intent

Vogue

By Nicolas

Genres: slash, fan-fiction, shopping challenge

Rating: adults

Author's note: This takes place after the end of my series called "Law and Order: Exiled" featuring Mike Logan and Original Character (Stephan Morgenthau).

* * *

Ladies with an attitude  
Fellows that were in the mood  
Don't just stand there, let's get to it  
Strike a pose, there's nothing to it

Vogue, vogue

- "Vogue" by Madonna

* * *

Mike Logan held his son's hand as he walked into the Brooks Brothers store at One Liberty Place.

Little Lennie looked up at his dad. "Are we going inside?"

"I'm not even sure they're going to let me in the door. This isn't the type of place that I'm used to shopping. If your grandfather were alive; you wouldn't catch him dead in a store like this, kiddo." The detective looked down at his son's puzzled face. "And don't touch anything. I know Stephan can afford this sort of thing; but I'm on a cop's salary."

The store actually had a Muzak version of Madonna's "Vogue" playing in the background. Mike suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable.

Lennie put his hand in his pocket.

The store looked like some millionaire's library. Everywhere you looked it was wood and brass. It was lit by expensive chandeliers and clothes were tucked in wood shelves or hanging on small racks.

"Dad…!"

Mike jumped and looked at his son. "Why are you yelling?"

"I wasn't yelling – but you were like not paying attention." Lennie started to whisper again, "Do you know what you're supposed to get?"

Mike was about to answer when a tall brunette with large hazel eyes appeared before him. She was dressed in a tight fitting but classy looking blue suit – a flowery silk scarf around her neck and a name tag that said "Victoria1".

"Good afternoon, may I help you officer?"

"Officer…?" Mike looked down; he had taken off from work early and picked up Lennie from school. He had forgotten to take off his badge. "I need to buy a shirt and tie."

"Casual, business or formal occasion…?" Victoria asked and gave Lennie a smile. "Are you getting something for your son too? We have a wonderful children's section."

"Let's see how he behaves…" Mike said to Lennie, who was already jumping at the thought of getting something for himself.

'Follow me sir…"

"Mike…you can call me Mike, I feel like my father if you call me Sir." The detective said and then realized he was in his mid 40's with a kid – of course this young lady was calling him sir. He had turned into his father. "Shit…"

"Excuse me…?" Victoria said and looked at him with a puzzled look but managed to smile too.

Mike shook his head.

They headed toward the rear of the store where the suits were darker and the shirts were hanging on fancy hangers. Mike saw the ties on various thick marble tables that held flower arrangements bigger than Lennie was in the middle.

Lennie was wide-eyed and immediately reached out and picked up a tie. "This one is pretty, daddy."

Mike shook his head. "Don't touch anything Lennie. Now put it down and that's pink. I'm not wearing a pink tie." Mike took a little peek at the price. The tie was 75.00 dollars.

"Well Mike, is there any particular color you prefer?" Victoria pointed to the various tables that held what seemed every possible combination. "Our ties are of the finest silk – I'm assuming you are wearing a dark suit?"

Mike nodded. Stephan was being honored at some dinner. It would be their first formal public venue that they would attend as a couple. They had even invited Goren and Eames as moral support. "I was told not to get anything in plaid."

Victoria smiled. "You mustn't disappoint your wife."

Mike was looking at the ties on the table. He shook his head. "I don't have a wife. What do you think about this one…or is it too…busy looking?"

Victoria moved closer to Mike who was holding up a dark blue paisley tie.

Mike realized soon enough that he could feel her breasts against his arm. He looked over at the attractive woman. Mike realized that it had been quite a while since he had noticed a woman. Mike was going to tell her that she misunderstood his martial status when he suddenly felt alone. He turned to his right and noticed that his son was gone. "Damn it…Lennie!"

Mike looked around and couldn't see him. "All right, calm down – he's here – Lennie!" Mike looked at Victoria. "Could you stop rubbing your tits against me and help me find my kid?"

The woman rolled her eyes and suddenly pointed toward an area near sweaters. "I can see him over there."

"Thanks…" Mike muttered and ran over to where his son was on his knees. He counted as he got closer. He went from fear to anger.

Mike knew that it was his fault for getting sidetracked and not paying attention to the boy. He didn't want to handle the situation like his own mother did one afternoon after shopping at Alexander's. He hid in one of the racks and startled his mother when she couldn't find him. As soon as they got home, she beat him mercilessly with a belt she purchased after she found him.

"Lennie, what have I told you about walking away from me? You know that it's dangerous. Dad and I have told you that you have to stay with us. Lennie…!" Mike watched his son turn around with eyes the size of saucers. They were glassy with tears.

The boy moved away and pointed to what he had been blocking from Mike's view. It was a dog. It was a stuffed dog. It was an actual stuffed black Scottish terrier. It looked exactly like Lennie's beloved, Hercules. His 8 year old son had come face to face with the reality of Death in the middle of a Brooks Brothers store.

It was the creepiest thing Mike has ever seen, he immediately picked up his boy and held him close. "It's all right buddy. You know that's not Hercules. Let's get out of this creepy store. We'll go home. But Lennie, that dog is in dog heaven now."

Lennie sniffled and looked at his dad. "Is that close to where Mommy is at, daddy?"

Mike held his son's hand. He grabbed a handkerchief and wiped the boy's nose. "Absolutely, who do you think takes them out for walks? We'll take the Ferry back home. We can go take Hercules for a walk at the dog park."

"Daddy what about your stuff…?"

"We will go to JCPenney's tomorrow and get a tie and shirt. Dad won't know the difference." Mike said and started hailing a taxi cab.

The End

1 My mother's name


End file.
